bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
Day One: Garry's Incident/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym, już dziewięćdziesiątym szóstym odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. Jak zapewne wiecie, rok 2013 obfitował w masę gównianych produkcji. Mieliśmy najbardziej zabugowane i niedopracowane gówno roku, czyli Ride To Hell Retibution, największego krapa jeśli chodzi o gry na licencji filmowej czyli fast and furious showdown, oraz chociażby takedown red sober, czy koszmarny remake hd realms of arkania, które w swoim czasie trafią do mojego cyklu. Dzisiaj jednak zajmiemy się produkcją, która wywołała sporo kontrowersji, a dokładniej mówiąc istną burzę w sieci, za sprawą zgłoszenia filmu popularnego krytyka gier wideo, oraz późniejszą cenzurę wszelkich negatywnych opinii kierowanych na twórców, ich zachowanie i oczywiście sam produkt. Czy gra zasłużyła na takie traktowanie? A jeśli tak to czy można uznać tą produkcję za kontynuację Revelations 2012? Zaraz się przekonamy. Tak więc zapnijcie pasy, bo czeka nas naprawdę ostra przeprawa. Zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Day One: Garry's Incident została z prędkością smrodu wystrzelona z dupsk twórców dnia dwudziestego piątego września 2013 roku wprost na platformę Steam. Za dzisiejszy twór odpowiedzialne było nieznane dotąd wcześniej studio Wide Games Studio, które prócz Incydentu Garego wykonało także Dandżyn Great z 2012 roku, czyli chujowego rpg-aakcji z trzeciej osoby. Co ciekawe w przeciwieństwie do wielu innych gówien które trafiły na steama, ta produkcja ujrzała światło dzienne dzięki steam grinlajt, systemie, który pozwala wybrać użytkownikom gry, które według nich będą zajmować słuszne miejsce w bibliotece Steama. Gra według zapowiedzi twórców miała być grą nastawioną na przetrwanie i eksplorację świata, w której łowibyśmy ryby, znajdowalibyśmy pożywienie i źródła wody, palilibyśmy ogniska w celu ugotowania jadła czy wytwarzalibyśmy rzemiosła by przeżyć w tajemniczej dżungli pełnej niebezpieczeństw. Wydawało by się że powstanie naprawdę solidna produkcja traktująca o przeżyciu w lasach tropikalnych. Niestety, wyszło prawdziwe, soczyste gówno solidnych rozmiarów, które co najwyżej pretendować jako prolongata Revelations 2012 w stopniu niedoróbstwa. Zanim jednak przejdziemy do właściwej części programu, sprawdźmy czy jakikolwiek serwis internetowy zdołał ocenić tą odrazę. Co ciekawe, w sieci nie dane mi było znaleźć ani jednej recenzji z żadnego serwisu traktującego o grach wideo. Od gamespot, eurogamera i łap ap aż po nawet absolut games czy polskie portale. Jedyną jednak oceną jaką udało mi się wyszukać, była ta użytkownika hej dud na jego blogu w witrynie ign. Dostała ona pełne, soczyste zero. Tak jest, żadnych materiałów na większych stronach z zawartością okołogrową, a jedyną recką jest ta użytkownika. Chyba już jest jasne z jakim zgorszeniem mamy do czynienia. Po ujrzeniu niesamowitego koncept arta przedstawiającego tytułowego bohatera z jakimś ustrojstwem, będącym jednocześnie paskiem ładowania ukazuje nam się meni. I swoją drogą początkowo byłem odrobinę zaskoczony. Zamiast jakimś pokurwionej animacji z modelami gry lub z innymi ujęciami niepowiązanymi z produktem czy innego obrazka ukazuje nam się coś stworzonego faktycznie przy użyciu silnika z danej produkcji, a to nie zdarza się nadzwyczaj często. Choć jeśli pomyśle o potworkach typu Tytus Romek i Atomek, to wolałbym by wystawili tu jakieś statyczne tło. *dramatyczne przybliżenie na przerażający chód czwórki ze spooky ambientem* Zwłaszcza wtedy gdy zamiast ciekawej miejscówki która z miejsca wciągnie gracza przedstawia sz mu chujozę, którą wstydziłbyś się pokazać nawet roślince stojącej na parapecie. Tak czy inaczej, w sferze samych opcji też nie jest różowo. Bo o ile mamy możliwość całkowitej konfiguracji klawiatury, czułości myszy i jej osi oraz mnóstwo rozdzielczości w tym te wspierające 16 na 10, to same dostosowanie efektów wspomagających moc obliczeniową pieca ssie po całości. Twórcy zapewnie pomyśleli, że skoro pecetowcy tak bardzo przywiązują wagę do ustawień grafiki, to po prostu wpierdolą masę zerojedynkowych komend, których za chuja nie można dokładniej ustawić. Mamy więc prócz dynamicznych cieni, mołszyn biura oraz fał synka jakie niesamowitości jak maks multi sampyls czy bi alał d3 d9 m s a a, które w praktyce miały być zamiennikiem anti aliasingu, a w praktyce uruchamiały komendy których nie ma nawet w konfigu. Pięknie kurwa pięknie, tyle można rzec. Fabuła w tej grze jest tak pozbawiona jakiejkolwiek logiki, że czułem się jakby ktoś zesrał mi się do mózgu. W tytule kierujemy losami Garego, uzależnionego od alkoholu pilota stalowych ptaków, który w wolnych chwilach trenuje swoje nabyte moce jedi. Pewnego dnia po raz kolejny dostaje zlecenie by polatać sobie nad wulkanami przy rozmaitych dżunglach. Czy to jego praca? Czy jest powietrznym zwiadowcą informującym o konfliktach w danej strefie? Czy może patroluje on sektor? Chuj to wie. Tak czy siak podczas lotu zdarza się tytułowy incydent. Wybucha wulkan, a to z jakichś powodów sprawia że protagonista trafi kontrolę nad aeroplanem, co skutkuje... wybudzeniem z zimowego letargu kuli plazmy w pewnej paczce którą nasz heros zabrał? Kto normalny kurwa zabiera ze sobą plazmę? W dodatku w drewnianych pudeł kach? I czemu z nią kurwa lata przemierzając wulkan? Po zastałej sytuacji pięknie wbijamy się nosem w jakieś drzewa na wyspę, po czym zostajemy zabrani przez kilku tubylców by, oczywiście, złożyć nas w ofierze. Naszym zadaniem jest wydostanie się z rąk niebieskookich oprawców i przeżyć w tej pełnej niebezpieczeństw ziemi. I jeśli to nie sprawiło, że wasze receptory mózgowe popełniły rytualne samobójstwo, to na pewno zrobią to retrospekcje towarzyszące od samego początku. A to mamy statyczne zdjęcie zapewne żony naszego Garego, które próbuje zbudzić nas do snu, a to gdy odnajdujemy wrak naszego pojazdu, tą samą kobietę bawiącą się wraz z dzieckiem. Po co dostajemy ten dodatkowy bełkot? Przecież nasz bohater ma wyjebane na swoje potomstwo czy partnerkę, bo ani razu o nich nie wspomina, a samą tożsamość owych postaci można odkryć na stronie dewelopera. Kto to kurwa wymyślił? Jednak historia to małe piwo w przeciwieństwie do reszty tego dziadostwa. Otóż jak wcześniej wspomniałem, gra miała być przedstawicielem gatunku survival. Zbieranie pożywienia, tworzenie przedmiotów do eliminacji przeciwników czy wchodzącego jadła i znajdowanie zbiorników wodnych miało grać tu pierwsze skrzypce. Oczywiście coś poszło nie tak, a dokładniej wszystko, i dostaliśmy poskładanego z różnych kończyn Frankensteina który za nic nie wygląda jak to co widzieliśmy w materiałach promocyjnych. Otóż by przetrwać nasza postać musi zapełnić dwa paski. Jeden pitny, który regeneruje się całkowicie gdy tylko zaczerpniemy wodę, a dokładniej niewidzialną ciecz przenikającą przez nasze dłonie z danego obszaru. *napis: TAK, NAWET PIJĄC WODĘ Z JEBANEGO DRZEWA* Drugi natomiast poprzez jedzenie mięsa z ubitych panter. Problem jest jednak w tym, że wszystko zostało oparte na klik time eventach. Gdy wyskoczy na nas pantera, która od razu po dostrzeżeniu naszego protagonisty wzbija się w powietrze mając odpaloną chyba w dupie rakietę, musimy odepchnąć ją maczetą wciskając odpowiednio widniejące na ekranie przyciski. Podczas picia wody poprzez wciśnięcie klawisza c, mamy kolejną animację i napierdalanie niczym w grze rytmicznej. Nawet podczas gdy otrzymamy nieliche obrażenia i będziemy owijać się bandażem, niestrudzenie będziemy za każdym razem wciskać odpowiednie i w dodatku za każdym razem kurwa te same klawisze. Krafting panowie z wide games studio również musieli zjebać. Nasz ekwipunek został podzielony na trzy części. W pierwszym mamy poukładane wszystkie przedmioty jakie udało nam się zebrać. Od pożywienia z ciał panter, aż po różne znalezione liście, drewno i inne minerały. Trzeci służy jako dziennik z zadaniami w danym poziomie. Mamy specjalnie oznaczone te, które udało nam się w pełni wykonać oraz te które musimy lub też możemy zrobić, gdyż większość zadań które zostały nam dane absolutnie chuja dają i ich niewykonanie nie ma żadnej konsekwencji w fabule czy też zdolnościach przetrwania Garego. No i oczywiście pozostaje druga zakładka z zaznaczonymi rzeczami które mamy w inwentarzu i które nadają się do przetworzenia na inne przedmioty. I te zaciemnienie nieprzydatnych obiektów to jedyna dobrze wykonana i przydatna rzecz, bowiem reszta to prawdziwe kuriozum. Okej, załóżmy że zebraliśmy już wystarczająco przedmiotów by zrobić z nich coś pożytecznego. Zatem co mogę z tym zrobić i poprzez jakie kombinacje? Zapewnie większość z was pomyśli. I tutaj zaczyna się prawdziwe lecenie w chuja na legendarnym poziomie. Bowiem owszem, twórcy dali nam przepisy i nawet co z nich wyniknie, ale postanowili, że po prostu zamażą niektóre elementy wzoru, byśmy jak ostatni debil próbowali wszystko na wszystkim dopóki nie wyjdzie nam pożądany produkt. Kto to kurwa zaprogramował? Ślepa małpa z apopleksją? System walki jest wręcz horrendalnie potworna. Jak tak zły, że może stawać w szranki z tym z ekranizacji the król sjti of angels. Z tym niesamowicie innowacyjnym modelem starć zostajemy przedstawieni dosłownie na początku tej żadnej produkcji. Po tym jak zostajemy przywiązani linami do pewnego stołu, z którego jakiś Maj próbuje nam złożyć w ofierze, uwalniany się w wykonanej z wielkim rozmachem sekwencji, z klik time eventami. *napis: NO KURWA OCZYWIŚCIE* Gdy uwalniany się z lin, wykonanych chyba z makaronu spaghetti, mierzymy się z naszym pierwszym przeciwnikiem i kolejnym, w postaci samego systemu. Wszystko wydaje się być na miejscu. Mamy normalny atak, dobicie oraz blok i poprzez odpowiednie wyczucie ruchów agresora i ich kontrowania możemy pokonać stojącego nam na drodze nieprzyjaciela. Problem jednak w tym że każdy rywal wierci się jakby miał w tyłku glisty, a obrażenia wykrywane są losowo, więc czasem jeśli uderzymy maczetą solidnie, tak jest, maczetą bez kurwa ostrza, ledwo draśniemy danego oponenta, a i czasem gdy nasz rywal lekko traci nas czubkiem ustrojstwa, od razu giniemy bez ładu i składu. Więc w tym przypadku jedynym sposobem poradzenia się z natrętami jest robienie kółek wokół ich cielsk i napierdalanie myszką tak jak młotkiem podczas bicia kotletów. Prócz podstawowej pałki mamy też kilka broni palnych. Mamy stary pistolet będący reliktem epoki, i chyba reliktem powinien on zostać. Nowszym pistolet z większym magazynkiem wypluwający nie dwie lecz sześć pocisków, pewne ustrojstwo na rękę, które w przeciwieństwie do reszty arsenału nie zadaje żadnych obrażeń przeciwnikom i służy bardziej o wyburzania niektórych ścian w pewnych częściach poziomów i wszystkie pukawkę wykonaną w kraftingu, którą możemy wypluwać pociski zatruwające nieprzyjaciół. A przynajmniej w teorii, gdyż w praktyce jest to najbardziej bezużyteczna i nie dająca znaków działań broń jaką widziałem kiedykolwiek. Zresztą, tylko spójrzcie na to *demonstracja a po niej odgłos WTF* Zresztą również reszta oręża również pozostawia wiele do życzenia. O ile ta młodsza broń dobrze radzi sobie z eliminacją pokrak, tak same próby celowania ze względu na sztywność poruszania i brak przybliżania doprowadza szybko do szewskiej pasji. Nie inaczej jest z tym starszym modelem. Nie dość że nie można za chuja wywnioskować jakim torem latają kule, to jedynym sposobem na trafienie czegokolwiek jest przybliżenie się do tyłka adwersarza i wtedy ponowne próby trafienia nieszczęśnika. Kurwa ubaw po pachy, w łajnie. Przeciwnicy w tej grze to chujnia ponad wszelką miarę. Wśród gamy agresorów mamy oczywiście Majów, tych którzy błyszczą w walce wręcz maczetami jak diament wyciągnięty z dupy makaka. Tubylców z oszczepami, które rzucają jak frizbi, którzy po chwili, chyba z kurwa powietrza wyjmują sobie maczetę. Złożony z kończyn poległych truposz, który bez względu na to gdzie się znajdujemy będzie w nas rzuca krwawą mazią. Pantery, które zapierdalają jak prom kosmiczny i jedynym sposobem ich unicestwienia jest babranie się z kju ti. I o ile Ci przeciwnicy głównie stoją w miejscu czekając na cios bądź odpierdalając balet chcą ochronić się przed obrażeniami, te małe skurwiele to prawdziwy wrzód na dupie. Tak jest, mowa o małpach. Owszem, gdy zablokują się na teksturze bądź niewidzialnej ścianie uda nam się je zabić nawet maczetą, tak gdy są w otwartej powierzchni biegają dookoła obrzucając nas gównem, nawet gdy stoją do nas dupą, i jeśli odpowiednio szybko ich nie uszkodliwimy bądź one osaczą nas w grupie, możemy spokojnie czekać na przybycie kosiarza. A jeśli chcesz je ubić za pomocą broni białej, możesz się liczyć z ponownym zapierdalaniem poziomu od nowa. Zapewne po strukturze tego wiekopomnego dzieła można sądzić, że pierwszy ciąg zdarzeń w rozlatującej się piramidzie był jedynie wstępem do właściwej części, która do końca będzie polegać na przetrwaniu w dżungli i wykonywaniu kolejnych zleconych zadań. Otóż nie! Bowiem dżungla to jeden z czterech etapów tej przekutaśnej produkcji. Bowiem po opuszczeniu zrujnowanej piramidy i znalezieniu w dżungli dwóch z odpowiednimi artefaktami kierujemy się do labiryntu. I tutaj zaczyna się prawdziwa katorga. Bowiem w tym etapie projektanci nie postawili rozgrywki na przetrwaniu, lecz na popizganej jak to tylko możliwe, hybrydzie pierwszoosobowego mordobicia z platformówką z pierwszej osoby, najeżoną po brzegi zasadzkami. W poziomie w labiryncie bowiem naszym zadaniem jest ułożenie siedmiu posągów majów w jednej linii poprzez znalezienie i uruchomienie siedmiu dźwigni. Problem jest jednak w tym, że dźwignie zostały rozrzucone w przeróżnych zakamarkach tego miejsca, sama mapa jest przeogromna, a na drodze spotykamy kurwa zatrzęsienie przeróżnych szpikulcy wystających ze ścian, zapadni z wbitymi kolcami które po uruchomieniu przełącznika zalewają pomieszczenie wodą, obracające się siekierki oraz fałszywe przyciski uruchamiające oszczep prosto w nasz zad. Są też topory napierdalające jak dzwony o szóstej rano na Ursynowie. A żeby jeszcze tego było mało, programiści dali nam przeróżne zagadki takie jak, odwracanie każdego z luster by światło trafiło w odpowiednie wrota, wstukiwanie odpowiedniej melodii, którą jakaś klabździocha pod piramidą napierdala na bębnach w nalocie, oraz w etapie ostatnim, gdzie po przejściu tortur na ścianach ostrosłupa, musimy w odpowiedni sposób, wchodząc na przyciski, ustawić znak tubylców który nijak się ma do czegokolwiek. Oprawa audiowizualna to również tragedia w pięciu aktach. Mimo iż produkt działa na silniku anril endżin trzy, gra wygląda jak podemeryciała łysa bezzębna prostytutka. Tekstury wyglądają jakby były obrabiane przy pomocy walca drogowego, modele broni to istne kuriozum, postacie wyglądają jakby wyskoczyły z jebanej szambiarki, a wszystko dopełnia zapierający dech w piersiach projekt poziomów, roślinność będąca płaskimi bitmapami oraz oświetlenie tak kiepskie, że z kolejnymi przesiedzeniami oczy błagały o litość. Wisienką na torcie jednak jest tutaj animacja... widać gołym okiem na co poszedł budżet, zwłaszcza przy finezyjnych ruchach pantery podczas próby naszej zguby. Oprawa dźwiękowa to również pokaz największej możliwej fuszery. Utwory a dokładniej ambienty, które miały przypominać coś azteckiego tak naprawdę są jakimś irytującym plumkaniem którego będziecie mieć dość od razu po uruchomieniu gry. Odgłosy wydawane przez naszą maczetę brzmią jak ciśnięcie pałeczką o worek z piaskiem, a te od pukawek też są nie lepsze. Gra aktorska jest niesamowicie drętwa, mimo że zaledwie mamy do czynienia z kilkoma zdaniami wypowiedzianymi przez tytułowego Garego. Prawdziwym zatwardzeniem jednak jakie zaserwowali nam twórcy jest odgłos po kliknięciu klawisza c odpowiedzialnego za picie wody w miejscach do tego przeznaczonych. Jakim cudem ktokolwiek pomyślał, że umieszczenie takiego dźwięku w ich dziele będzie dobrym pomysłem? A skoro już o obstrukcji mowa, czas powiedzieć co nieco o stronie technicznej tej pozycji. Optymalizacja tej gry jest tak spierdolona, że mój komputer krztusił się i dławił jakby po wrzuceniu do tego jebanego szamba jakby próbował się w nim nie utonąć. Mój sprzęt z trudem mielił gówno jakie zaserwowali nam deweloperzy z Kanady przez co licznik klatek na sekundę ledwo co unosił się wyżej dwudziestu ośmiu. Gra także wypierdala do windowsa raz po raz podczas losowego wczytywania zapisu, które swoją drogą trwa stanowczo zbyt długo. Jednak to i tak tylko wierzchołek góry lodowej, gdyż karty rozdają tu wszelakie błędy które można napotkać w samej produkcji i których ilość jest porównywalna do ride to hell. Wciśnięcie kombinacji alt tab powoduje usunięcie tekstur podłoża z danego obszaru bądź inne anomalie. Wczytanie save-a po uruchomieniu gry czasem umieszcza stado wrogów przed naszym rynem nawet gdy zapisaliśmy grę po zabiciu wszystkich możliwych kreatur. W labiryncie możemy zablokować się na platformach i czekać na umarcie z głodu. Strzelanie z piramidy może nas zabić rykoszetem jak i również oddawanie strzału w martwe ciało geparda. Podczas przyciskania klawisza odpowiedzialnego za picie podczas projekcji animacji możemy przenieść się w jebane przestworza. Gdy staniemy na drodze dzikusce i ta wpierdoli się w drzewa albo wystrzeli bez powodu w górę, albo będzie doświadczała serii agonii. Po strzeleniu w elementy otoczenia czy rośliny te zaczynają krwawić. Przeciwnicy gdy wejdziemy na wyższy obszar będą lampić się na nas czekając aż zejdziemy. Czasem z jakiegoś powodu dostajemy nieśmiertelność, a po wejściu w ściankę namiotu z Majem blokujemy się na wieczność. Podsumowując, Day One: Garry's Incident to prawdziwa katastrofa która nigdy nie powinna mieć miejsca. Fabuła bez polotu, przedpotopowa grafika, okropne poziomy, nędzna rozgrywka, skandaliczny system walki oraz dziurawy kod sprawiają, że aż trudno uwierzyć że to coś naprawdę miało czelność się ukazać. W dodatku na steamie, do jasnej kurwy! Mało tego nawet zakończenie to istna spierdolina. Po ukończeniu ostatniej zagadki nagle z nieba wbija się w ziemię jakiś promień powstały chyba z plazmy, wychodzimy z piramidy i otoczeni przez kosmitów z egzoszkieletu wchodzimy w ów wiązkę po czym jakaś siła ciągnie nas za dupę i, koniec. Dostajemy po tej widowiskowej scenie jedynie podziękowanie za wsparcie i prośbę o wszelkie sugestie na nowy odcinek przygód naszego herosa. Chyba sobie kurwa jaja robicie! Twórcy tej chujangi powinni być ubici tymi drewnianymi pałami, obrzuceni gównem przez małpy, zgwałceni przez majów i zrzuceni do sali tortur by nawet nie pomyśleli o stworzeniu kolejnego epizodu. Wolałbym już patrzeć jak mucha lata nad psim gównem przez kilka godzin niż grać chociażby w jeden poziom tej skurwiałej produkcji. Wolałbym mieć wbite gwoździe w oczy by tylko nie widzieć tej abominacji. Wolałbym wpierdolić włosy z tyłka Maja z ekskrementami małpy niż przechodzić kolejny raz tę obrazę dla ludzkości. Ale wiecie co? Udało mi się znaleźć jedną zaletę tego gówna. Tak jest, jeden pozytyw tego całego festiwalu pawiów. *Karty kolekcjonerskie Steam!* I tym optymistycznym akcentem przejdźmy do ocen.Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 8) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2014) Category:Transkrypty NGW (FPS)